Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, -7) (-1, -5) (0, 1) (1, 0) (2, 3)$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$
Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(-2, -7)$.